Humberto Solórzano
Humberto Solórzano es un actor mexicano de doblaje y teatro con más de 28 años de experiencia, mayormente conocido por haber doblado a actores como Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, J.K. Simmons y Jack Nicholson; y también es recordado por haber dado voz a Norbert en Los castores cascarrabias, Wolverine en las películas de X-Men, Lord Elrond en la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos, Gendo Ikari en Neon Genesis Evangelion y Raditz en Dragon Ball Z. Filmografía Películas Hugh Jackman *Logan (2017) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Wolverine / Arma X *Volando alto (2016) - Bronson Peary *Peter Pan (2015) - Barba Negra (trailer) *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Él mismo *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Logan / Wolverine *Prisioneros (2013) - Keller Dover *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Logan / Wolverine *Los miserables (2012) - Jean Valjean *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Logan / Wolverine *El gran truco (2006) - Robert Angier (versión TV) *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men 2 (2003) - Logan / Wolverine *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Stanley Jobson Bruce Greenwood *Spectral (2016) - General Orland *Cautiva (2014) - Vince *Condenados (2013) - Juez Burnett *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Christopher Pike *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Lance Fender *Star Trek (2009) - Christopher Pike *El perro bombero (2007) - Cap. Connor Fahey *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2006) - Nolan Walsh *Capote (2005) - Jack Dunphey (versión de DVD) *Yo, robot (2004) - Lawrence Robertson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Bill Sokal J.K. Simmons *The Late Bloomer (2016) - James Newmans *Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Detective O'Brien *Amor sin escalas (2009) - Bob *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Mayor de la CIA *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - J. Jonah Jameson *Soldado de ciudad (2005) - Agente Richards *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - J. Jonah Jameson *El Hombre Araña (2002) - J. Jonah Jameson Hugo Weaving *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Lord Elrond *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Lord Elrond *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Agente Smith *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2001) - Lord Elrond Nicolas Cage *Trespass - Kyle Miller (2011) *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Milton *Seeking Justice (2011) - Will Gerard (3ª versión) *Next: El vidente (2007) - Cris Johnson *Las torres gemelas (2006) - John McLoughlin *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - Charlie/Donald Kaufman *8 mm (1999) - Det. Tom Welles Josh Brolin *¡Salve, César! (2016) - Eddie Mannix *W. (2008) - George W. Bush (redoblaje) *El valle de Elah (2007) - Chief Buchwald *Planet Terror (2007) - Dr. William Block (redoblaje) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Llewelyn Moss *Mimic (1997) - Josh *La sombra de la noche (1997) - James Gallman Jeremy Irons *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth (trailer 3/un loop) *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Macon Ravenwood (Versión Warner) *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Randall Bragg *Eragon (2006) - Brom *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Valentin Valentin *Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Profion Thomas Haden Church *Guerra de papás (2015) - Leo Holt *Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Ray Wincott *Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Duncan Mee *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Johnny Whitefeather *Broken Trail (2006) - Tom Harte David Morse *La verdad oculta (2015) - Mike Webster *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Ex agente de la CIA *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - James Green *16 calles (2006) - Det. Frank Nugent *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Palmer Sean Bean *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Stinger Apini *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Dimidov *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Zeus *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Christopher Da Silva *La isla (2005) - Dr. Merrick Andy Garcia *La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) - El Toro *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Norwin Meneses *Cristiada (2012) - Enrique Gorostieta *5 días de guerra (2011) - Presidente Mikheil Saakashvili Bryan Cranston *¿Por qué él? (2016) - Ned Fleming (trailer) *Godzilla (2014) - Joe Brody *La era del rock (2012) - Alcalde Mike Whitmore *Érase una noche (2001) - Nick Wrigley Kevin Costner *Talentos ocultos (2016) - Al Harrison (trailer) *3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Murphy *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis (redoblaje) *Fandango (1985) - Gardner Barnes Iain Glen *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores James Willett *Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Isaacs Mark Strong *Antes de irme a dormir (2014) - Dr. Nash *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Blackwood *RocknRolla (2008) - Archy *Un gran día para ellas (2008) - Nick Calderelli Ray Liotta *Idénticos (2014) - Reece Wade *Control (2004) - Lee Ray Oliver *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Gus Monroe *Forever Mine (1999) - Mark Brice Eric Roberts *Asalto en Wall Street (2013) - Abogado Patterson *Los indestructibles (2010) - James Monroe (versión TV) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Salvatore Maroni *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Donovan Ed Harris *Gravedad (2013) - Misión Control *La Roca (1996) - General Frank Hummel *Apolo 13 (1995) - Gene Kranz *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Wayne Lomax Ciarán Hinds *El rito (2011) - Padre Xavier *Margot en la boda (2007) - Dick *El nacimiento (2006) - Herodes Antipas *Munich (2005) - Carl Val Kilmer *The Steam Experiment (2009) - Jimmy *Un día de suerte (2008) - John Cologne *Alexander (2004) - Philip *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Frank Kavanaugh Kenneth Branagh *Operación Valquiria (2008) - General Henning von Tresckow *Amores perdidos (2000) - Berowne *Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Dr. Loveless *Hamlet (1996) - Hamlet Jack Nicholson *Los infiltrados (2006) - Frank Costello *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) - Harry Sanborn *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Melvin Udall *El resplandor (1980) - Jack Torrance Mel Gibson *Revancha (1999) - Porter *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Martin Riggs *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Martin Riggs (redoblaje) *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Guy Hamilton Javier Bardem *Piratas del Caribe: Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos (2017) - Javier Bardem (trailer) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Reiner *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Juan Antonio Gonzalo Bill Murray *Cazafantasmas (2016) - Martin Heiss *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Peter Venkman (3ª versión) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Peter Venkman (doblaje de BD / 3ª versión) Pierce Brosnan Hugh Jackman *Logan (2017) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Wolverine / Arma X *Volando alto (2016) - Bronson Peary *Peter Pan (2015) - Barba Negra (trailer) *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Él mismo *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Logan / Wolverine *Prisioneros (2013) - Keller Dover *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Logan / Wolverine *Los miserables (2012) - Jean Valjean *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Logan / Wolverine *El gran truco (2006) - Robert Angier (versión TV) *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men 2 (2003) - Logan / Wolverine *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Stanley Jobson Bruce Greenwood *Spectral (2016) - General Orland *Cautiva (2014) - Vince *Condenados (2013) - Juez Burnett *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Christopher Pike *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Lance Fender *Star Trek (2009) - Christopher Pike *El perro bombero (2007) - Cap. Connor Fahey *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2006) - Nolan Walsh *Capote (2005) - Jack Dunphey (versión de DVD) *Yo, robot (2004) - Lawrence Robertson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Bill Sokal J.K. Simmons *The Late Bloomer (2016) - James Newmans *Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Detective O'Brien *Amor sin escalas (2009) - Bob *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Mayor de la CIA *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - J. Jonah Jameson *Soldado de ciudad (2005) - Agente Richards *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - J. Jonah Jameson *El Hombre Araña (2002) - J. Jonah Jameson Hugo Weaving *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Lord Elrond *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Lord Elrond *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Agente Smith *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2001) - Lord Elrond Nicolas Cage *Trespass - Kyle Miller (2011) *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Milton *Seeking Justice (2011) - Will Gerard (3ª versión) *Next: El vidente (2007) - Cris Johnson *Las torres gemelas (2006) - John McLoughlin *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - Charlie/Donald Kaufman *8 mm (1999) - Det. Tom Welles Josh Brolin *¡Salve, César! (2016) - Eddie Mannix *W. (2008) - George W. Bush (redoblaje) *El valle de Elah (2007) - Chief Buchwald *Planet Terror (2007) - Dr. William Block (redoblaje) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Llewelyn Moss *Mimic (1997) - Josh *La sombra de la noche (1997) - James Gallman Jeremy Irons *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth (trailer 3/un loop) *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Macon Ravenwood (Versión Warner) *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Randall Bragg *Eragon (2006) - Brom *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Valentin Valentin *Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Profion Thomas Haden Church *Guerra de papás (2015) - Leo Holt *Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Ray Wincott *Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Duncan Mee *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Johnny Whitefeather *Broken Trail (2006) - Tom Harte David Morse *La verdad oculta (2015) - Mike Webster *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Ex agente de la CIA *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - James Green *16 calles (2006) - Det. Frank Nugent *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Palmer Sean Bean *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Stinger Apini *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Dimidov *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Zeus *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Christopher Da Silva *La isla (2005) - Dr. Merrick Andy Garcia *La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) - El Toro *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Norwin Meneses *Cristiada (2012) - Enrique Gorostieta *5 días de guerra (2011) - Presidente Mikheil Saakashvili Bryan Cranston *¿Por qué él? (2016) - Ned Fleming (trailer) *Godzilla (2014) - Joe Brody *La era del rock (2012) - Alcalde Mike Whitmore *Érase una noche (2001) - Nick Wrigley Kevin Costner *Talentos ocultos (2016) - Al Harrison (trailer) *3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Murphy *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis (redoblaje) *Fandango (1985) - Gardner Barnes Iain Glen *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores James Willett *Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Isaacs Mark Strong *Antes de irme a dormir (2014) - Dr. Nash *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Blackwood *RocknRolla (2008) - Archy *Un gran día para ellas (2008) - Nick Calderelli Ray Liotta *Idénticos (2014) - Reece Wade *Control (2004) - Lee Ray Oliver *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Gus Monroe *Forever Mine (1999) - Mark Brice Eric Roberts *Asalto en Wall Street (2013) - Abogado Patterson *Los indestructibles (2010) - James Monroe (versión TV) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Salvatore Maroni *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Donovan Ed Harris *Gravedad (2013) - Misión Control *La Roca (1996) - General Frank Hummel *Apolo 13 (1995) - Gene Kranz *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Wayne Lomax Ciarán Hinds *El rito (2011) - Padre Xavier *Margot en la boda (2007) - Dick *El nacimiento (2006) - Herodes Antipas *Munich (2005) - Carl Val Kilmer *The Steam Experiment (2009) - Jimmy *Un día de suerte (2008) - John Cologne *Alexander (2004) - Philip *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Frank Kavanaugh Kenneth Branagh *Operación Valquiria (2008) - General Henning von Tresckow *Amores perdidos (2000) - Berowne *Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Dr. Loveless *Hamlet (1996) - Hamlet Jack Nicholson *Los infiltrados (2006) - Frank Costello *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) - Harry Sanborn *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Melvin Udall *El resplandor (1980) - Jack Torrance Mel Gibson *Revancha (1999) - Porter *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Martin Riggs *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Martin Riggs (redoblaje) *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Guy Hamilton Javier Bardem *Piratas del Caribe: Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos (2017) - Javier Bardem (trailer) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Reiner *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Juan Antonio Gonzalo Bill Murray *Cazafantasmas (2016) - Martin Heiss *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Peter Venkman (3ª versión) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Peter Venkman (doblaje de BD / 3ª versión) Pierce Brosnan *Sin escape (2015) - Hammond (Doblaje de The Weinstein Company) *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Adam Lang (Doblaje de Movie City) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Max Burdett (2ª versión) Alec Baldwin *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - General Dixon *Suburban Girl (2007) - Archie Knox *El aviador (2004) - Juan Trippe Peter Stormare *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - El fantasma *Premoniciones (2007) - Dr. Norman Roth *Nacho Libre (2006) - Chamán Sean Penn *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Sean O'Connell *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Mickey Cohen *Río místico (2003) - Jimmy Markum Harrison Ford *El juego de Ender (2013) - Coronel Hyrum Graff (versión Summit) *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Coronel Woodrow Dollarhyde *Revelaciones (2000) - Norman Spencer Aaron Eckhart *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Presidente Benjamin Asher *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) - Sgto. Michael Nantz *El pago (2003) - Rethrick Jean-Claude Van Damme *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Jean Vilain (2012) (doblaje Lionsgate) *Ojos de dragón (2012) - Tiano *Soldado Universal (1992) - Luke Deveraux / GR44 (doblaje mexicano) Tom Hanks *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Zachary / Dr. Henry Goose / Gerente de Hotel / Isaac Sachs / Dermot Hoggins / Actor *Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Thomas Schell *La terminal (2004) - Viktor Navorski Christopher Walken *Por los viejos tiempos (2012) - Doc *Furia de ping pong (2007) - Feng (doblaje de TV) *Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Wilbur Turnblad Daniel Day-Lewis *Lincoln (2012) - Abraham Lincoln *Petroleo sangriento (2007) - Daniel Plainview *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - William "Carnicero" Cutting Aidan Quinn *Desconocido (2011) - Martin B *Mi primer amor (2010) - Richard Baker *Hechizo de amor (1998) - Oficial Gary Hallet Jeffrey Wright *Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge *Cadillac Records (2008) - Muddy Waters *Invasores (2007) - Dr. Stephen Galeano Jeffrey Dean Morgan *Los perdedores (2010) - Franklin Clay *Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Edward Blake / The Comedian *Marido por accidente (2008) - Patrick Sullivan Liev Schreiber *Agente Salt (2010) - Ted Winter *Resistencia (2008) - Zus Bielski (2ª versión) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa Michael Keaton *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Capitán Gene Mauch *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Peter Cameron *Jackie Brown (1997) - Ray Nicolette (redoblaje) Costas Mandylor *El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Mark Hoffman John Travolta *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Ryder *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Bobby Long *El castigador (2004) - Howard Saint Tim Curry *El secreto de la última luna (2008) - Coeur de Noir *Garfield 2 (2006) - Prince (voz) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Prf. Oldman William Fichtner *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Darren McElroy *Ultravioleta (2006) - Garth *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Sgto. Jeff Sanderson Peter Strauss *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sr. Jones *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Presidente Sanford *Una decisión difícil (2000) - Charlie "Mac" McClain Bruce Willis *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Harrison Hill *Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Tnte. Waters *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Leo Antonio Banderas *Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Pierre Dulaine *La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Alejandro de la Vega / Zorro *Pecado original (2001) - Luis A. Vargas Jeff Daniels *I Witness (2003) - James Rhodes *Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Tim O'Hara *Aracnofobia (1990) - Dr. Ross Jennings Tom Sizemore *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Sgto. Michael Horvarth *La reliquia (1997) - Teniente Vincent D'Agosta *Condena brutal (1989) - Dallas Kevin Dunn *Godzilla (1998) - Coronel Hicks *Amor de locos (1995) - Clifford Leland *¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Teniente Comandante James Blocz Gary Sinise *Impostor (2001) - Spence Olham *Misión a Marte (2000) - Jim McConnell *Doble traición (2000) - Gabriel Mercer Tim Roth *Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Oswaldo Mobray *Juegos macabros (2008) - George Farber Vincent Cassel *La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - La Bestia / El Príncipe *Irreversible (2002) - Marcus Patrick Fabian *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Oficial Malark *Un tipo rudo (2012) - Oficial Malark Samuel L. Jackson *RoboCop (2014) - Pat Novak (trailer) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Hondo Harrelson Joel Gretsch *¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Red Coulter *Héroes (2009) - Padre de Nick Denzel Washington *Hermanos en armas (2013) - Robert "Bobby" Trench *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson Michael O'Neill *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Richard Barkley *Transformers (2007) - Agente Tom Banachek Dolph Lundgren *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Gunner Jensen (versión Zima) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Granger Joaquin Phoenix *The Master (2012) - Freddie Quell *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (2ª versión) Christopher Lambert *Mi buena estrella (2012) - Pierre Barthélémy *Highlander II (1991) - Connor MacLeod Tate Donovan *Argo (2012) - Bob Anders *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Carson Drew James Caan *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Padre McNally *Mickey ojos azules (1999) - Frank Vitale Brian Boland *Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) - Daniel *Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Daniel Richard Burgi *Súper Volcán (2011) - Charlie *Viernes 13 (2009) - Oficial Bracke (versión de Paramount) Richard Jenkins *Pase libre (2011) - Coakley *Tierra fría (2005) - Hank Aimes Jeff Fahey *Machete (2010) - Michael Booth (Doblaje de FOX) *Ángeles de amor (2008) - Cameron Banks Nestor Serrano *Secretariat (2010) - Pancho Martin *Detective por error (2005) - Manny Cortes Jeff Goldblum *Loco por ella (2010) - Leonard (2ª versión) *Vida acuática (2004) - Alistair Hennessey Colin Firth *A Single Man (2009) - George Falcone *Where the Truth Lies (2004) - Vince (1ª versión) Kevin Nealon *Pequeños invasores (2009) - Stuart Pearson *Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Sr. Baker John C. McGinley *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Jim *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Highway Patrolman Rade Serbedzija *El ojo del mal (2008) - Simon McCullough *El tirador (2007) - Michael Sandor Jonathan Goldstein *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Walter Nichols *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Walter Nichols Christopher McDonald *Superhéroes: La película (2008) - Lou Landers / Reloj de arena *La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Todd Gross Patrick Swayze *Muerte y castigo (2008) - Richard Pressburger *Cartas de un asesino (1998) - Race Darnell John Schneider *Derby (2007) - Jim Kliekan *Cocodrilo 2 (2007) - Sheriff James Riley Nathaniel Parker *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Dunstan Thorn *Un plan brillante (2007) - Ollie Ashtoncroft John Corbett *Los mensajeros (2007) - Burwell (doblaje de Sony) *Hairspray (2007) - Michael Degan Kevin Kline *Crimen sin perdón (2007) - Ray Sheridan *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Dreyfus Dermot Mulroney *Zodíaco (2007) - Capitán Marty Lee *Se busca pareja (2005) - Bob Hank Azaria *Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Whit *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Patches O'Houliha Danny Huston *Número 23 (2007) - Dr. Miles Phoenix *Reencarnación (2004) - Joseph Dwayne Johnson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Elliot Wilhelm *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Chris Vaughn William Atherton *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Block *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Walter Peck (1ª y 2ª versión) Rick Hoffman *El día después de mañana (2004) - Ejecutivo en autobús *Deuda de sangre (2002) - James Lockridge Gabriel Byrne *Vanidad (2004) - Marqués de Steyne *Enemigo público (1998) - Brill falso Kevin Bacon *En carne viva (2003) - John Graham *Acorralada (2002) - Hickey Tony Goldwyn *El último samurái (2003) - Coronel Bagley *El sexto día (2000) - Michael Drucker Julian Sands *El poder del talismán (2003) - Snakehead *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) - Yuri Timothy Dalton *Cleopatra (1999) - Julio César *Brenda Starr (1989) - Basil Jim Ward *Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Stretch *Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Stretch Steven Seagal *Alerta biológica (1998) - Dr. Wesley McClaren *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Casey Ryback Temuera Morrison *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Juliano *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Axel Hood Anatoli Davydov *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Yuri Stephanovich *Expreso a Beijing (1995) - Yuri Stephanovich Forest Whitaker *Article 99 (1992) - Dr. Sid Handleman *El color del dinero (1986) - Amos Robert De Niro *Cicatrices de guerra (1989) - Joseph Jacknife Megessey *Brazil (1985) - Archibald Harry Tuttle Robert Judd *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch *Defendiendo el honor (1977) - Ted Turner Otros *Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) - Director Orson Krennic (Ben Mendelsohn) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) - Presidente de banco (Cory Peterson) *Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) - Randy (Marc Maron) e Insertos *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Papá de Shelby (Kelsey Grammer) *Hermanas (2015) - Phil (Chris Parnell) *Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) - Bartolomeo (Alexander Cook) *Lunáticos (2015) - Kidman (Ron Perlman) *Mistress America (2015) - Harold (Dean Wareham) *Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Roger Holmes (Dougray Scott) *Ciudades de papel (2015) - Detective Warren (Jim R. Coleman) *Falsa identidad (2015) - Greg Ganley (Robert John Burke) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Vecino (Doug MacLeod) *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Solsa Dudaev (Richard Brake) *El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Wellings (Erick Brecker) *Cometa (2014) - Otis Breedlove (Lionel Newton) *Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Dave Lovell (Griffin Dunne) *El juez (2014) - Joseph Palmer (Robert Duvall) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Ayudante de Hegeo (Philip Arditti) *Perdida (2014) - Investigador del FBI (Mark Atteberry) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Norm Waxman (Donnie Kehr) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Guardia de seguridad (Michael Adamthwaite) *Hércules (2014) - Anfiarao (Ian McShane) *Bajo la misma estrella (2014) - Dr. Simmons (Randy Kovitz) y Hombre en aeropuerto (John Green) *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Frank (Don Johnson) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Voces adicionales *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Hayden (Robert Davi) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jugador de golf, Fotógrafo, Motociclista en bar y Hombre #2 en la calle *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Teddy Mayer (Colin Stinton) *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Insertos *Carrie (2013) - Director Morton (Barry Shabaka Henley) *Sin escape (2013) - Hombre distinguido (Bruce Payne) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Polícia de la frontera (Rawson Marshall Thurber) *Parker (2013) - Hurley (Nick Nolte) e Insertos *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Martin Walker (James Woods) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Capitán López (Tony Plana) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Comandante Velan (Glenn Morshower) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Viktor Chagarin (Sergei Kolesnikov) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Líder mundial *Malas compañías (2012) - Mack Yates (Dominic Purcell) *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Jake Solitano (Shea Whigham) (versión Videomax) *A toda madre (2012) - Ben Graw (Brett Cullen) *Ted (2012) - Ted Danson (Él mismo) *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - General oscuro (Greg Hicks) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Tars Tarkas (Willem Dafoe) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Patrick Tanner Jr. (Dan Patrick) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Detective Hagan (Wendell Pierce) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tatuador Joe (Nick Cassavetes) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Hombre sabio / El general / Conductor del autobus (Scott Glenn) *Súper 8 (2011) - Dr. Thomas Woodward (Glynn Turman) *Thin Ice (2011) - Mickey Prohaska (Greg Kinnear) *Sanctum (2011) - Voces adicionales *Leaves of Grass (2010) - Ken Feinman (Josh Pais) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Draco (Mads Mikkelsen) *Amor a distancia (2010) - Phil (Jim Gaffigan) *127 horas (2010) - Eric Meijer (Pieter Jan Brugge) *Multiple Sarcasms(2010) - Gabriel (Timothy Hutton) *Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) - Dobbytok (Jeff L. Deist) / Presentación e insertos *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Bert Green (Toby Huss) (doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) - Capitán Tony Stone (Woody Harrelson) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) (Doblaje de Warner) *El juego perfecto (2009) - Umberto Macías (Carlos Gómez) *Amelia (2009) - George Putnam (Richard Gere) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Dr. Mindbender (Kevin J. O'Connor) *Niñera 3: Aventuras en el paraíso (2009) - Oliver Caldwell (Gregory Harrison) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Carlo Chavez (Tamer Hassan) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Jefe de controladores Zimmer de C.E.S.A. (Alexander Held) *2012 - Oficial en arca (David Orth) (2009) *Después de la vida (2009) - Voces diversas *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) (Doblaje original) / Tizzy (Mahershalalhashbaz Ali) (Redoblaje) *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - General Yang (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - Agente Taylor (Joel Stoffer) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Lord Miraz (Sergio Castellitto) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Gus Hayden (Robert Patrick) *Camp Rock (2008) - Steve Torres (Edward Jawnz) *La duda (2008) - Padre Brendan Flynn (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Gran Torino (2008) - Mitch Kowalski (Brian Haley) *Slumdog Millionaire (2008) - Conductor (Anil Kapoor) (Versión TV) *El enano narigón (2008) - Enano narigón (Michael Markfort) *El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Fiel *La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Ali *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Josiah (Atanas Serebev) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Jumbo Falsetti (Danny Hoch) *Las niñeras (2007) - Stan Lyner (Denis O'Hare) e Insertos *Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Sargento Met (Martin Freeman) *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) - Larry Dennit Jr. (Greg Germann) *Especies IV: El despertar (2007) - Insertos *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mack (Donal Logue) *Puerto seguro (2007) - Matt Bowles (Brad Johnson) *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Jerry (Benicio del Toro) *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson (Denzel Washington) *Leones por corderos (2007) - Tnte. Coronel Falco (Peter Berg) *300 (2007) - Rey Leonidas (Gerard Butler) *88 minutos (2007) - Agente Frank Parks (William Forsythe) *El crimen perfecto (2007) - Joe Lobruto (David Strathairn) *30 días de noche(2007) - Jonh Riss (Peter Feeney) *El títere (2007) - Voces adicionales *Minotauro (2006) - Rey Deucalion (Tony Todd) *Somos Marshall (2006) - Red Dawson (Matthew Fox) *Shadow Man (2006) - Harry (Vincent Riotta) *Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Chuck Muckle (Clark Gregg) *Extraña familia (2006) - Mitch Clayton *Feeling Minnesota (2006) - Sam Clayton (Vincent D'Onofrio) *Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Narración e insertos *Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Insertos *El intermediario (2006) - Lucky (Wesley Snipes) *La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) - Narración (John Larroquette) *Amor y muerte (2006) - Mike Tinsley (Kevin McNally) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Insertos (doblaje para TV) *Destino final 3 (2006) - Insertos *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Grant Taylor (Alex Kendrick) *Venganza de sangre (2005) - Insertos *Confesiones de una sociópata (2005) - Charles Fitz (Colin Ferguson) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Obi (Tim Burd) (versión para TV) *Edison(2005) - Lazerov (Dylan McDermott) *Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Albert Pierrepoint (Timothy Spall) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Steel (Alonzo Bodden) e Insertos *Ella está encantada (2004) - Ogro No. 2 (Paraic Breathnach) *El castigador (2004) - Insertos *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Richard Straker (Donald Sutherland) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Hombre amistoso (Linus Roache) *El Álamo (2004) - Teniente Coronel James C. Neill (Brandon Smith) *Distrito 13 (2004) - K2 (Tony D'Amaro) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Gawain (Joel Edgerton) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) - Rusten Quinn (Carsten Norgaard) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Padre Merrin (Stellan Skarsgård) *El día después de mañana(2004) - Tommy (Tim Bagley) *Océano de fuego (2004) - Voces diversas *Seguridad nacional (2003) - Robert Barton (Matt McCoy) *Dioses y generales (2003)- Voces diversas *El Gran Pez (2003) - Norther Winslow (Steve Buscemi) *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Crimenes de la mente (2003) - Dr. Jeremy Newman (Stephen Rea) *El pacto (2002) - Michael (Henry Czerny) *El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) - Armand Dorleac (Michael Wincott) *Analízate (2002) - Anthony Bella (Anthony LaPaglia) *Posesión (2002) - Randolph Henry Ash (Jeremy Northam) *Domingo sangriento (2002) - Ivan Cooper (James Nesbitt) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Earl Amdursky (Brian Howe) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Bennion (Peter Firth) *Gosford Park (2001) - Freddie Nesbitt (James Wilby) *Ántrax (2001) - Brent Krawford (Ed Begley Jr.) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Rubeus Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Bill Bojangles *El Majestic (2001) - Ernie Cole (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Oliver Tapscrew (Don McKellar) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Lewis Strutt (Michael Jai White) (Redoblaje) *Pacto con lobos (2001) - Grégoire de Fronsac *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Turco (Jason Statham) *El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza (Tobin Bell) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) (redoblaje) *Scary Movie (2000) - Comisario (Kurt Fuller) *Planeta rojo (2000) - Ted Santen (Benjamin Bratt) *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) - Harold Anderson (Garry Shandling) *El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Sr. Clyde Boring *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Elton (Gil Bellows) *Amor y odio (2000) - James Lynchehaun (Daniel Craig) *Equipo familiar (1999) - Sr. Butler (Steve Guttenberg) *María, madre de Jesús (1999) - José el Carpintero (David Threlfall) *Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Chase Stewart (Bruce Davison) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa (Liev Schreiber) *Carga mortal (1999) - Cnel. Leo Vitelli (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *El tren atómico (1999) - Ed Brown (Chris Ellis) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - John Tate (Daniel von Bargen) *Armageddon (1998) - Charles "Chick" Chapple (Will Patton) *Agua viva (1998) - John Finnegan (Treat Williams) *Paulie (1998) - Warren Alweather (Matt Craven) *Estudio 54 (1998) - Elio Fiorucci (redoblaje) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Tony Gardella (Joe Mantegna) *El arca de Norman (1998) - Norman Waters (Tony Danza) *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Henry (Gary Cole) *Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Jordan Ferris (Colm Feore) *Más allá de los sueños (1998) - El rastreador (Max von Sydow) *Los miserables (1998) - Inspector Javert (Geoffrey Rush) *Titanic (1997) - Spicer Lovejoy (David Warner) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Cyrus "Virus" Grissom (John Malkovich) *Volcano (1997) - Mike Rourke (Tommy Lee Jones) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) - Gil Goldwyn (Brent Spiner) *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Joe Lender (Aden Gillett) (doblaje original) *Buddy superestrella (1997) - Sr. Buck, padre de Larry (Norman Browning) *Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Peter Harper (Jack Coleman) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Bill Bartrand (Stephen Collins) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Albert Nimzicki (James Rebhorn) *El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Timothy (Craig Bierko) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Duque de Orsino (Toby Stephens) *Titanic (TV) (1996) - Wynn Park (Peter Gallagher) *The Leading Man (1996) - Felix Webb (Lambert Wilson) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Gallo (Paul Livingston) *El Cuervo (1994) - Top Dollar (Michael Wincott) (redoblaje TV) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Det. Dale (Felton Perry) *The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994) - Rocco Dillon (Fred Ward) *El cuerpo del delito (1993) - Jeffrey Roston (Frank Langella) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Vinnie (Laurence Fishburne) *Filadelfia (1993) - Dr. Klenstein (Paul Lazar) *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Mike Matthews (Bruce McGill) *El gran pelotazo (1991) - Paul Blake (Scott Bakula) *Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Capitán Salazar (Richard Portnow) (redoblaje) *Lluvia negra (1989) - Nick Conklin (Michael Douglas) *Enrique V (1989) - Delfín Luis (Michael Maloney) *No somos ángeles (1989) - Voces adicionales *La séptima profecía (1988) - Padre Lucci (Peter Friedman) (redoblaje) *Casada con la mafia (1988) - Mike Downey (Matthew Modine) *Acusados (1988) - Kurt (Kim Kondrashoff) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Troy (Daniel Greene) *Full Metal Jacket (1987) - Sargento Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch (Robert Judd) *Top Gun (1986) - Mike "Viper" Metcalf (Tom Skerritt) (redoblaje) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Bob Cormier (Matt Williams) *Karate Kid II (1986) - Chozen Toguchi (Yuji Okumoto) *Contra todo riesgo (1984) - Steve Kirsch (Saul Rubinek) *Karate Kid (1984) - John Kreese (Martin Kove) (2ª versión) *Pasaje a la India (1984) - Richard Fielding (James Fox) *Amadeus (1984) - Voces diversas *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Insertos (doblaje original) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Reportero de TV *Gandhi (1982) - Charlie Andrews (Ian Charleson) *Ángel de venganza (1981) - Fotógrafo (S. Edward Singer) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Det. Sgto. Matthew Fox (Billy Dee Williams) (redoblaje) *Das Boot: El submarino (1981) - Cap. Henrich Lehmann-Willenbrock (Jürgen Prochnow) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Académico (Don Fellows) (redoblaje) *El espejo roto (1980) - Martin N. Fenn (Tony Curtis) *KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - Space Ace (Ace Frehley) *El exorcista(1973) - El Diablo (Mercedes McCambridge) (versión extendida) *El Padrino (1972) - Virgil Solozzo (Al Lettieri) (redoblaje) *El último tango en París (1972) - Paul (Marlon Brando) (redoblaje) *La naranja mecánica (1971) - Vagabundo *Marnie (1964) - Mark Rutland (Sean Connery) Películas animadas Audu Paden *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Espejo Mágico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Ramsés de Nile *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Ramsés de Nile J.K. Simmons *Zootopia - Alcalde Leonzález *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai Jemaine Clement *Rio - Pepillo *Rio 2 - Pepillo Otros *Los amigos inseparables Dany y Jerry - Sr. Foode (Conrad Vernon) *El príncipe de Egipto - Moisés, Dios (Val Kilmer) *Pollitos en fuga - Rocky Rhodes (Mel Gibson) *Robots - Phineas T. Ratchet (Greg Kinnear) *El reino secreto - Mandrake (Christoph Waltz) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Ebenezer Scrooge (Jim Carrey) *La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada - Maestro Forte (Tim Curry) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Allomere (Sam Neill) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Rey Goobot (Patrick Stewart) *Reyes de las olas - Geek/Gran Z (Jeff Bridges) *Hormiguitaz - Barbatus (Danny Glover) *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Voces adicionaes y Rey Luna / Raiden (Ralph Fiennes) (trailer) *El profeta - Mustafá (Liam Neeson) *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Capitán Smek (Steve Martin) *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Mr. Where (Luis González) *Locos por las nueces - Rey (Stephen Lang) *Valiant - Lofty (Pip Torrens) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Warp Tinieblas *El Mundo Mágico de Bella - Chef Bouche *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Relámpago *Lo que el agua se llevó - Roddy (trailers) *Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros - Pirata Púrpura Paul *Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Pipolín *Superman/Batman: enemigos públicos - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Rugrats: la película - Rex Pester *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Mayor Elliot *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Jenner (redoblaje de 1997) *Brijes 3D - Quetzalcóatl *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Moisés *La leyenda de la Llorona - Padre Tello y Tiro *Los Croods - Grug (Nicolas Cage) *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Ay (Steve Valentine) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Padre Tello y Tiro *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces diversas Películas de anime *Pokémon por siempre - Iron Mask *Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai - Darkrai *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Gendo Ikari Anime Daisuke Gouri *Dragon Ball - Yaochun *Dragon Ball Z - King Cold (1ª voz) Shigeru Chiba *Dragon Ball Z - Raditz *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Raditz Otros *Dragon Ball - Rey Chapa / Tamborine / Shura / Kinkaku (Plata) / Akuman (Hombre Diablo) / voces varias *Dragon Ball Z - Spice / voces varias *Dragon Ball Z Kai - King Cold *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Kibito *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendo Ikari (Doblaje original/Redoblaje) *Cyborg 009 - Fantasma Negro *Astroboy (2003) - El Caballero Azul *Pokémon - Profesor Rowan y Giovanni (temp. 11) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Byaku de Nigromante *Bakugan - Master Ingram Ventus *Shaman King - Mosuke *Los siete pecados capitales - Hendrikson *Frontera sin ley - Dark Mister / Narrador *Mars, el exterminador - Rush / Insertos *Babel II - Babel I / Insertos *Super submarino 99 - Voces adicionales *Naruto - Gatoh / Kurobachi Kamizuru *Suikoden Demon Century - Takayuki Kurihara *La abejita Hutch - Ciempiés *Robotech - Rolf Emerson *Tekkaman Blade - Sargento Miles O'Rourke *Soul Hunter - Rey (ep. 21) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Duende Maligno / Duende de la Bruja Series animadas *Los castores cascarrabias - Norbert *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Voces diversas *El espectacular Hombre Araña - J. Jonah Jameson *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - J. Jonah Jameson *Defensores de la Tierra - Lothario Jr. (L.J.) (Dion Williams) *She-Ra - Sea Hawk *Seabert - Graphite (Ron Knight) *Phineas y Ferb - El Regurgitador / Presentador de Cliptástico del Top 10 Musical *Futurama - Santa Claus Robot (un episodio), Larry, Nixon (un episodio) *Godzilla: la serie - Mayor Hicks *Kick Buttowski - Corte de Papel *Mortal Kombat (serie animada) - Liu Kang *Invasor Zim - Conductor de misterios misterioso *Double Dragon - Jimmy Lee *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos (a partir de ep. 18) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Stephen (un capítulo) *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Narrador (un ep.) *X-Men (serie animada) - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pre Visla / Almirante Trench (1ª voz) *Protagonistas de la historia - Arthur Keller (Capítulo "Hellen Keller") / Galileo (Capitulo "Galileo") *Películas animadas bíblicas - Poncio Pilatos (personaje) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Jefe Thuderhooves *Transformers: Prime - Silas *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Kothack *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Heatwave *MAD - George Washington / Robert Crawley / Wolverine / Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) *Un show más - Thomas (2ª voz) *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Lord Garmadon *Mixels - Mysto *Los campeones de Disney - Canard *Grojband - Voces adicionales *Sarah y Pato - Narrador *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mente Maestra / Sargento Pimienta / Jefe de policía / Ciudadano ingenuo / Obrero en construcción / Técnico de laboratorio / Ciudadano en multitud / Voces adicionales *Nuestros vecinos los Marsupilami (2012) - Voces diversas Series de TV John Schneider *Smallville - Jonathan Kent (2001-2011) *Cortes y puntadas - Ram Peters (2009) Frank Stallone *Walker, Texas Ranger - Frank Bishop (2001) *Estrellas de cine - Él mismo (1999) Otros *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lorenzo Medici, Insertos (2013-presente) *Medium - Joe Dubois (Jake Weber) (2005-2011) *El último reino - Skorpa (Jonas Malmsjö) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Gil Grisson (William Petersen) *Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI (Jeremy Irons) *Falling Skies - Capitán Weaver (Will Patton) *Hechiceras - Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) *Scrubs - Dr. Perry Cox (John C. McGinley) *Glee - Hiram Berry (Jeff Goldblum) *Mutante X - Adam Kane (John Shea) *El mentalista - Comisario Andy Burnside (Nick Searsy) *Friends - Paul Stevens (Bruce Willis) *Miénteme - Cal Lightman (Tim Roth) *Hermanos rebeldes - Dan Scott (Paul Johansson) *Drake & Josh - Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein) *Zoey 101 - Presentación e Insertos *Súper natural - Insertos *Los 4400 - Richard Taylor *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Carson Ward *Grey's Anatomy - Denny Duquette *V: Invasión extraterrestre - Mike Donovan (Marc Singer) *Héroes - Kaito Nakamura (George Takei) *La peor bruja - Lord Dragón *Witchblade - Bruno Dante (Nestor Serrano) *Caso cerrado - Paul Nelson/ Henry Floyd *La teoría del Big Bang - Zack *La niñera - Glenn Mitchell (Corbin Bernsen) *Academia de modelos - Señor Laneau (Luc Gentil) *Todos amigos - Robert James (Duane Martin) *Las Brasileñas - Diogo (Dalton Vigh) *Crapston Villas - Taxista (un capítulo) *Lost: **Lennon (John Hawkes) (2010) **Caldwell (Peter Lavin) (2ª temporada, ep. 47) **Edmund Burke (Zeljko Ivanek) (3ª temporada, ep. 56) *Los inventores - Johann Strauss (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Power Rangers: Samurai - Arachnitor *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Remasterizada) - Zordon *Misterios del verdadero Sherlock Holmes - Arhur Conan Doyle *Hombres de cierta edad - Terry Elliott (Scott Bakula) *Eddie el entusiasta - Detective Eddie Arlette (Mark Valley) *Between - Charles Lott Sr. (Stephen Bogaert) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Zeke y Luther - Voces adicionales *Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Poncio Pilatos (Vincent Regan) *La Biblia - Abraham (Gary Oliver) (ep. 1) *El décimo reino - Lobo (Scott Cohen) Telenovelas brasileñas Dalton Vigh *Fina estampa - René Velmont *Las Cariocas - Guiliano *El profeta - Clóvis Oscar Magrini *Dos caras - Gabriel Duarte *Ciudad Paraíso - Falconi *La Guerrera - Geraldo Nunes Werner Schünemann *La casa de las siete mujeres - Bento Gonçalves *Señora del destino - Comandante Saraiva (participación especial) *Amazonia - Rodrigo de Carvalho Kadu Moliterno *Puerto de los Milagros - Dr. Rodrigo *Celebridad - Daniel Freire *Como una ola - Antonio Amarante Edson Celulari *Acuarela del Brasil - Hélio Aguiar *Río del destino - Fernando Raul Gazolla *El clon - Miro *América - Helinho Daniel Ribeiro *Cuento encantado - Teniente Aroera *Gabriela - Clemente Otros *Mujeres de arena - Wanderley (Paulo Betti) *Señora del destino - Elías (Elísio Lage) *Amazonia - Brito (Tato Gabus Mendes) *La Sombra de Helena - Diego (José Rubens Chachá) Documentales *Senna: Leyenda del volante - Presentación *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Ron Clements *La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos - Lester Holt *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - James Gandolfini *Cómicos en el escenario - Tim Allen *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Halo 3 - Rtas Vadum *Fable II - Voces varias *Darksiders - El Vigilante *Alan Wake - Odin Anderson, Harry Garrett y voces adicionales *Fable III - Rusty, voces adicionales *Gears of War 2 - Adam Fenix / Soldado de la COG *Gears of War 3 - Adam Fénix (Charles Cioffi) *Cursed Mountain - Khenpo Jigme Lingpa *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Lord Elrond *LEGO: El Hobbit - Lord Elrond *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor *Mortal Kombat X - Kotal Kahn *League of Legends - Graves, Mordekaiser, Udyr, Espíritu de Freljord (En el mapa "El abismo de los lamentos") *Batman: Arkham Origins - Swat, voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Gary Finkel *Smite - He Bo *Overwatch - Reinhardt *World of Warcraft - Illidan Tempestira Comerciales *Anuncio del hotel Ritz Acapulco (1989) *CONAGUA (Bajo el lema "Úsala, pero no la desperdicies") *CFE - Voz en off de los CFETips en las pantallas ubicadas en las sucursales Cine y televisión *Skimo - Lucio Blanco (capítulo "Skimo agradece su limpieza") *El Tigre de Santa Julia - Silverio Curiel *Ni de día (documental) - Chencho Teatro *El Mambo de Oz - Alberto *Sabor amargo - Espectro del padre *La lengua de los muertos - Belisario Domínguez *1822, el año en que fuimos Imperio - Agustín de Iturbide *Los insensatos - Cordero Pérez y Pérez *Don Giovanni *Otelo - Brabancio y Ludovico *La luna en escorpión - Miguel *Mal de distancia (Director) *Homero, Iliada - Odiseo/Ulises *Negro Animal Tristeza - Paul *Julio César Dirección de doblaje *Hermosas criaturas (versión Warner) *Furia de titanes *Furia de titanes 2 *La travesía de los Reech *Quisiera ser millonario (versión TV) *Actividad paranormal (versión Paramount) *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma *Viernes 13 (versión Paramount) *Drive Angry (versión Warner) *El gran truco (versión TV) *Gravedad *Número 23: La revelación *Juno (versión Quality) *Mr. Woodcock *Las travesuras de mi hermana *El castigador *Crimen sin perdón *Frontera sin ley *Hermanos rebeldes *Medium *Mutante X *La leyenda de la Llorona *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Tómalo con calma *Detective por error *Constantine *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Rush Hour 3 *Soñadoras *Especies IV: El despertar *Premoniciones *Un plan brillante *Ritmos del barrio *Serpientes a bordo *Hairspray *Gran Torino *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Destino final 3 *Desde mi cielo *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje) *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Los perdedores *Posesión infernal *La invención de Hugo Cabret *Split (temporada 3) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *Terra Nova *J. Edgar *Sombras tenebrosas *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo *Sin escape *Intriga *Nebraska *El abogado del crimen *Bajo la misma estrella *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato *El escritor fantasma (redoblaje) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Matar al mensajero *El viaje más largo *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos *Hitman: Agente 47 *Lejos del mundanal ruido *Hermanas *Satisfaction *Revenant: El renacido *Damien *The Fundamentals of Caring *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai *Mike y Dave, los busca novias *Morgan *Spectral *El nacimiento de una nación 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Telespeciales *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *Intertrack *Made in Spanish - Antigua *Grupo Macías *Voltaic Studios *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C.